


Fuss over sweet [Ayato x Laito]

by Biasedas



Series: Diabolik Lovers 【BL】- 魔鬼恋人 [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biasedas/pseuds/Biasedas
Summary: I don't know... fanfics of the Diabolik lover characters with each other? :PWarning: BL/Yaoi only
Relationships: Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Laito
Series: Diabolik Lovers 【BL】- 魔鬼恋人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915201
Kudos: 8





	Fuss over sweet [Ayato x Laito]

**Author's Note:**

> \+ It is Ayato on top (for this)  
> \+ Set in a "normal" city or place in Japan  
> \+ If there are any bugs just try and ignore it? Or maybe tell me.  
> \+ Might be slightly OOC, sorry... (honestly, unavoidable)  
> \+ Comment any feedback (Go easy on criticism pls😂)

"Oi! I order you to come back here right now!" Ayato said with frustration as he tried to pull Laito back.

The night breeze was cold and harsh, it mercilessly blew on the already cold vampire's face. Even though he can't feel the cold he can still feel the pressure of the wind pounding against his body. He should have listened tp Reiji and stayed in the house with more than enough food. Instead, he is out here with Laito, looking for some stupid Macaroons. What the heck is wrong with him? It is apparently freezing, according to the pancake and yet Laito made a fuss over eating some sweets.

"And I am not going to follow your order~ You are just slow~" Laito teased at him.

"Uh-huh, and you are just stupid." He fired back.

Laito scoffed and went further into a busy street. The number of people here makes it really hard to resist the urge to suck blood. He can almost hear the blood flow in their veins and the smell of good and bad blood are clearly separated. But luckily he won't get out of control of wanting to suck blood because he already drank pancake's blood. He still wants to drink though.

“Hmf, no matter how stupid I am, I'm still your brother, we are related,” Laito yelled back with a laugh, of course, he was not stupid enough to come out just for some macaroons although he can't say he can resist eating one if it was put in front of him. He has a bigger idea, he felt like doing it as he saw Ayato going on Yui today.

Ayato walked faster to catch up to his "brother" and to demand an explanation as he was dragged out by Laito. But when he looked around Laito was nowhere to be seen. Has, he lost him already? Such as pain in the ass. He rolled his eyes and went searching for that stupid guy.

Laito held back laughter hiding in a shop where Ayato would probably not go into, a bra-shop. He is acting like a 4-year-old playing hid and seek. He is not sure why he is being so childish but he knows he doesn't like Ayato being around bitch-chan. It disgusts him. Although he doesn't mind being with her because her blood is amazingly sweet. The cashier behind the counter gave him a strange look as he went into a smaller room to hide.

Before he got any closer -"Found you" A voice whispered in his ears sending a shiver down his spine. That was fast. Was he that easy to find? He looked to his left and sees Ayato grinning beside him, only centimetres away. He stared at his brother's face. He has never smiled at him like that before, not since they were little. He didn't know what to say.

"Tch, you thought hiding in such a shop would be safe because I would never come right? Well, that's right, I would never come here but you will pervert." Ayato gloated as he licked Laito's neck. A forced habit from Yui. Laito freezes, more in shock than anything. Ayato's eyes widen too. For a moment no one moved or even breathed. 

Laito swallowed hard and pulled Ayato down by the collar. He kisses his brother. If he had a heart He should be preparing for the consequences of doing this and prepared to be ignored by Ayato. But He is a vampire. He does care as he deepens the cold kiss, turning his head and having an urge to stick out his tongue. Surprisingly Ayato wasn't fighting back at all. If not, he was kissing him back. Ayato kept kissing him deeper and deeper, their breaths getting heavier and heavier as they try to steal air from each other. Laito wrapped his arms around his neck and Ayato pulled Laito's waist closer to him. 

When they finally felt too uncomfortable to kept holding their breaths, they stopped. And Laito leaned his head on Ayato's chest as he breathed heavily. A drop of sweat dripped on to Laito's face. How long did they kiss for? The shop was closing as the sun went down. They quickly got out before the manger started closing the shop. Laito's legs felt like they weren't his as it feels like they were made of rubber.

They didn't know what to say as they walked back home in silence. Their lips looked a bit swollen and red. But miraculously no awkwardness hung in the air. 

Ayato looked down at his hands, the ones that held his brother's body. His waist his is as small as the pancake but his chest may have even more feeling than her. He wasn't ashamed at all think like that. Similarly, Laito was also thinking back to their kiss and licked his lips. They may have kissed But it doesn't mean they become closer or have a stronger bond with each other. It does, however, mean they have an extra thing to do when they are bored. 

On the street, some shops began to close or are closing and others began lighting up preparing for night costumers. Most of them are clothing shops. 

From not far away Ayato saw a dessert shop. He walked slightly faster towards the cozy-looking shop. He smelt the bakery before setting a foot in there. The smell was so sweet it is almost sickening. But He looks back to see Laito smiling brightly at the sight of all the baked goods. Without another complaint, he walked into the shop looking for the macaroons. The colours in the shops are so bright they may be described as blinding, he doubts anyone can see what the heck is in all the food.

He only realises he doesn't really know how does a macaroon look like when Laito pulled him out by the collar. 

"Do you want to eat one?" Laito said as he popped one in his mouth.

"No," Ayato said in disgust. "you can keep the sour thing to yourself."

Laito put his hand to his chest "How could you, you monster!"

"Tch, there is a much better drink than this soft gooey mess." Ayato sneered moving closer to Laito's neck.

"Ha~ Is there?" Laito teased.

"You want to try?" Ayato licked his neck.

"Yeah~" Laito said turning his head to Ayato and gave him a kiss filled with sugar.

Ayato licked his lips and thought, not too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo~ I'm done. I wrote much more than I wanted, kinda, not really. I want to write more hahahahaha.
> 
> The problem is, it is SO damn cringy to write a fanfiction in English... Ugh you really cant write a non-cringy fanfic I swear...(in English, I think)


End file.
